Human computer interaction is an important topic of computer science since decades. The increased power of graphical display units gives an opportunity to use full strengths of graphical representation of information in comparison with text based user interfaces of the eighties or even nineties of the twentieth century, in addition a lot of knowledge has been collected regarding physiological perception of presented to a human being in a form of a text or symbols. Despite the fact that a lot of theories have been developed in the field of the physiological perception of information a lot of unclear phenomena in this field still remain. For instance, humans tend to ignore/overlook spelling mistakes of particular kind in words, like wrong sequence of letters. Another open question whether an actual field of view when a gaze of human eyes is fixed at a particular word. There is no consensus in the scientific community regarding a number letters in a particular word that can be seen and processed by human brain. Some theories speculate that visibility of a letter in a word decreases with increase of its distance from a center of the visual field (foveal vision) which is fixed as usual at a center of the word. On contrary, some theories speculate that in addition to foveal word processing, a parafoveal and a peripheral information is extracted and used in the process of reading. Human perception of pictures is a separate topic of research. It has been established that sequences of saccades (i.e. gaze fixation points of human eyes) generated by human brain at physiological level are totally different when a human being is looking at a picture (purely graphical representation of information) in comparison with a situation when a human being is reading a text. Despite the fact a picture can carry more information than a text information formulated in a natural language, humans sometimes tend to read comments related to the picture first instead of first studying the picture. Despite very big volume of information related to physiological perception of the information almost no knowledge is available for cases when information is presented as a mixture of words and pictures (e.g. icons)